Trust is a Funny Thing
by winterinmyveins
Summary: In which Yosuke doubts the extent of Souji's trust in him in comparison to his own.


It had always been easy. Trusting Souji, that is. Probably even embarassingly so. The guy was the walking poster child of trustworthiness, for Pete's sake. Maybe it was how those eyes, while seemingly detached and emotionless, made you feel as though everything you said was taken seriously - stored away in some weird mind cabinet where it would be kept safe, but easily accessible if ever it needed to be remembered. Or how whenever you spoke, Souji was attentive - always nodding at the appropriate intervals, and only speaking when it was called for. And then when you were finished, he always knew exactly what to say to clear your worries and make everything feel that much better.

But, then again, this was all Yosuke knew from personal experience. And maybe he was a bit biased towards the guy ... but only because they were best friends! Partners! Really! Don't give him that look! It was as the brunet had just finished yet another overzealous rant over his father and the fact that Junes was ruining his life that he suddenly quieted, his mind swimming. One word stuck out through the chaos: trust.

Sure, the Magician trusted the other with his life. With all his secrets - even the parts of himself he never wanted anyone else to see; didn't even want to admit to himself. But was it a mutual trust? When they were in the TV, he knew Souji trusted him completely to get the job done and to have his back at the drop of a hat. Outside, in the real world, he wasn't so sure. His best friend wasn't the talking type, that much he knew. He was never really outspoken, unless his position as Leader called for some motivational speech to keep everyone's spirits high. Did he trust Yosuke? Really trust him? With his secrets - his dark sides?

A deep furrow had found its new home creased in the smaller's browline, not realising the deafening silence and his sullen change in attitude until a finger was poking between his eyebrows.

"Hey, what gives!"

"What's wrong?"

Blinking, Yosuke tried and failed to get back into his energetic demeanor. With a slow release of breath, he leaned back against Souji's couch, head tilted to get a better view of the taller.

"Partner, can I ask you something? Don't get mad, okay?"

He'd gotten good at reading the subtle changes in those stormy orbs and with a slight nod to himself, he continued.

"Okay, well ... I guess I was just thinking - I complain a lot to you. I mean, I'm pretty much up for whiny shithead of the year. But you always listen. And you always know exactly what I need during and after my bitch-fests. I guess I just ... I wanna do the same for you, y'know? Be here for you to complain to and get things off your chest. That's what best friends do, right? It's supposed to go both ways, so. Do you trust me? For real? Not just to have your back in Teddie's world, but also in ours? I mean, I'm not expecting you to or anything! And you can definitely take your time! Agh ... I'm not good at this like you are. Sorry, Partner."

It was quiet for a really long time. Or, at least, it sure felt like the silence was dragging on especially long. It was only broken by a quiet hum on Souji's part and before Yosuke could really do anything, he was being pulled into the other's side, a strong arm wrapped around his waist in a hug. It was extremely girly. Girlier still as the brunet twisted to fit more comfortably against his counterpart and slipped an arm around broad shoulders.

"No, I'm sorry. It's because I'm not good at speaking. Even more so when it's about myself. And I've caused you to have these worries that you shouldn't have to deal with on top of everything else. I really am sorry, Yosuke. I trust you. More than anyone, I've always trusted you. If you want me to open up more, I could try to do that for you. But you have to stop talking about yourself like you're a nuisance, okay? Because you are anything but. Partners don't lie to each other about that kind of thing, after all."

Suddenly, Yosuke's mouth couldn't stretch wide enough. Seriously, grinning like he was kinda hurt, but in a good way that he wasn't about to complain over. His heart felt much lighter, and as always, Souji managed to make every doubt disappear in just a few moments. Arm slipping from around the Fool's neck, he carefully reached for the other teen's hand, threading their fingers together even as he could feel his face overheating. And, anyway, the smile he received in return was enough to make Yosuke forget all about how girly all of this was. All that mattered was this. Him and Souji. Best friends. Partners. And ... maybe something a bit more than that. They could figure that out along the way, he supposed, now that things seemed to be a bit more out in the open.


End file.
